powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Combat
The ability to reach the ultimate pinnacle of combat proficiency. Variation of Zenith. The ultimate form of Supernatural Combat. Also Called * Absolute Combatant/Fighter * Combat Mastery * God of Combat * Grand Martial Artist * Master Combatant/Fighter * Perfect Fighter/Warrior * Supreme Martial Artist * Transcendent/Ultimate Fighter/Warrior * Ultimate Combatant * Ultimate Fighting Master/Warrior Capabilities Users have achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) and are capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats far beyond normal boundaries. Masters of this ability have acquired a state of mental, physical, and spiritual balance, making them even capable of defeating enemies with their mere presence. Their combat skills are completely unmatched by anyone who came before or who will come afterward, making them one of the most powerful opponents and a force to be reckoned with. Applications * All Combat Powers * 100% Muscle/Enhanced Muscle Usage * Ability Intuition * Absolute Attack * Absolute Counter * Absolute Defense * Absolute Unarmed Combat * Absolute Weapon Proficiency * Army Annihilation * Attack Prediction * Attack Reversal * Body Supremacy * Clear Mind * Combat Adaptation * Combat Empowerment * Combat Merging * Combat Perception * Combat Specialist * Fear Inducement * Indomitable Will * Instant Learning * Limitation Inducement * Martial Arts Intuition * One Hit Kill * One-Man Army * Pressure Point Intuition * Sense of Strength * Trick Weaponry * Unpredictability * Weakness Detection * Weakness Strike Levels *Peak Human Combat *Enhanced Combat *Supernatural Combat *''Absolute Combat'' Variation *Absolute Assassination *Divine Combat *Meta Combat Associations * Absolute Condition * Absolute Unpredictability * Arena Empowerment * Combat Manipulation * Death Inducement * Enlightenment * Fighting Instinct * Mode Switching * Ultimate Invincibility * Zenith Limitations * May be limited simply by their own existence. For example, an ultimate human fighter may not be able to defeat an ultimate demon fighter. Known Users See also: World's Best Warrior and World's Strongest Man. Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery Anime/Manga Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) is the strongest warrior of the Empire. It took the combined military of one million men and ten Teigu Users including Akame to defeat her. V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts, The Black Swordsman (Berserk) Wylad Berserk.png|Wyald (Berserk), the leader of the Black Dog Knights was an abnormally strong Apostle... Wyald Berserk (2).png|...throwing a man half his size in instant while his hands were cuffed... Wyald Catch Berserk.png|...catching Guts' sword swing one handed... Combat by Wyald Berserk.png|...and parry Guts's heavysword swings with a ordinary tree log. Unohana's true personality.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) has mastered all the countless sword styles in the world, becoming the first Kenpachi. Kenpachi Zaraki of the Name (Bleach).gif|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami to have ever lived. With his strength unleashed Kenpachi is able to slay Unohana, one of the strongest Shinigami of all time, with one blow. Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami in existence, the Wandenreich considered his power to be superior to Genryuusai. Ichibē_Hyōsube_releasing_Ichimonji.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami and commander of the Royal Guard. Yhwach-all-powerful.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is the most powerful Quincy that ever existed, defeating Genryusai Yamamoto without any effort at all. File:Ichibē_Hyōsube_vs_Yhwach.png|Ichibē Hyōsube vs. Yhwach (Bleach) Layfon Wolfstein Alsief.jpg|Layfon W. Alseif (Chrome Shelled Regios) gained the title of Heaven's Blade at the 10 yrs old, being considered genius and can fight against Contaminoids for several days without rest. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijo Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the strongest martial art master in the world. She can single-handedly annhilate an entire army of terrorist using pure might and skill. Ultra Instinct Whis.jpg|As an Angel, Whis (Dragon Ball Super) is a master of Ultra Instinct, and therefore a fighter stronger than even gods. GrandPriest.png|The Grand Priest (Dragon Ball Super) is the greatest fighter in all of existence. Even Whis admitted he would stand no chance against him. Jiren.png|Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) is the strongest mortal fighter in the multiverse. Having reached an unfathomable level of skill and power that surpasses even the Gods of Destruction. DBS 130 UI Goku.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series), the first mortal to have mastered Ultra Instinct, putting him beyond even gods. Vegito.png|As the Potara Fusion fo Goku and Vegeta, Vegito (Dragon Ball series) possesses two lifetimes worth of combat experience from two of the multiverse's greatest mortal warriors. Gogeta Blue.png|Like his Potara counterpart, Gogeta (Dragon Ball Super) is an incredibly skilled and nigh-unbeatable fighter. File:Acnologia_Human_Form.png|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) who is considered the King of Dragons possesses such ludicrous power that he is greater than the entire formidable armies of Alvarez and Ishgar and the mighty Wizard Saints and the dreaded Spriggan 12. Kenshiro Kasumi.jpg|Having been a full fledged martial artist since the age of 3, Kenshirō Kasumi (Fist of the Blue Sky) wander the world crippling or killing those he would fight earning the moniker of Yánwáng (King of Death). Kenshiro - Fist of the North Star.png|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) is ultimately regarded as the world's strongest man. His mastery of the greatest martial art the globe over, The Hokuto Shin Ken (Big Dipper God Fist), has garnered him titles such as the Savior of The Century's End. File:Netero.jpg|Isaac Netero (Hunter × Hunter) is one of the strongest characters of the series and an extremely powerful practitioner of Nen. Former_Ten_Commandments_anime.png|Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins) as legendary combat skill and might feared by even the Goddess Clan during his time as the leader of the Ten Commandments being the true success of the Demon King himself. File:Madara-fight.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was one of the most gifted shinobi in history. His tremendous skills in armed and unarmed combat allowed him to take an army of highly skilled shinobi at once. Naruto-and-sasuke-vs-madara-header.png|Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) have surpassed their predecessors Hashirama and Madara as the most powerful Shinobi of all time. Kaguya's revival.jpg|Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) attained god-like power she used put an end to a war-torn era single-handedly and was worshiped as a goddess for her power. BpCuVuY.png|Nagi Springfield (Negima) is considered as the strongest Magic Knight Magi not only for his magical prowess, but also monstrous battle strength. In just his teens defeated the Mage of Beginning, a powerful and Ancient Archmage feared as the greatest threat to the Magic World... Negi Springfield.png|At the age of 10, Negi Springfield (UQ Holder) defeated his father's longtime rival Jack Rakan and destroyed demons of the Mage of Beginning and his father who was possessed by the same person. As an adult was known as the most powerful immortal mage able to move at the Speed of Lightning, while utilizing thousand different magics. Jack Rakan_The Gladiator.jpg|Jack Rakan (Negima) a powerful Gladiator with immense combat strength, magic and ki that borders on insanity, being the only person who could fight against his eternal rival, Nagi Springfield… Young Nagi vs Jack Rakan.png|…his abilities earned him the titles 'Thousand Blades', 'Man Who Cannot Die', 'Immortal Fool, 'Human Atomic Bomb', 'Ultimate Hard Worker', and 'That Damn Guy Who You Can Stab With Swords All You Like And'... you get the point. Dracule Mihawk Anime Infobox.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) is the Strongest swordsman in the World... File:Mihawk_vs._Zoro.png|...to the point of overpowering even Roronoa Zoro with a mere dagger. Edward Newgate.png|Before his death, Edward Newgate/Whtebeard (One Piece) held the title of the Strongest man in the World for his physical power, which is far superior to even a giant and having eaten the Gura Gura no Mi, the strongest Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, many calmed he had the power to destroy the world. Linlin storm.jpg|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) is one of the world's most powerful pirates; even at the age of 5, she effortlessly defeated one of the Giants' greatest warriors. Kaido the Beast.jpg|Kaido (One Piece) is hailed as the strongest beast in the world. File:Shinobu_Sensui_Sacred_Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) mastered the Resshūken, fighting style that is only available to fighters that have mastered all other forms of martial arts. He also mastered the Sacred Energy, the highest echelon of power that even Genkai couldn't achieve. Raizen Yu Yu Hakusho.PNG|Raizen (Yu Yu Hakusho) was a Mazoku, an immensely powerful demon warrior, that even starving himself for centuries and merely using his descendant, Yusuke Urameshi, as a temporary medium he was able to decimate the mighty Sensui. Jin Toujou War God.jpg|Jin Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament) has supreme strength and combat skill among the Hero Clan, so much so that the original Demon Lord pulled back his forces in fear of his monstrous strength; being of akin to a War God... Jin Toujou (Youth).jpg|...during the climax of the Great War, Jin pushed both Sapphire and Raphaeline out of a dimension that they were all trapped in where 20 Ancient Evil Dragons, Fafnir were located and killed them himself just as he was about to be saved. Edelweiss.jpg|Edelweiss (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) is the world's strongest swordsman and a Desperado, her combat skills greatly outmatched Ikki who was fighting at his best... Edelwiess' Sword Spirit.jpg|...her presence could be felt from far away by powerful Blazers and a fellow Desperado as if a sword were at their throat. Calamity Embodiment by Hou Ken.png|Hou Ken of the Three Great Heavens of Zhao (Kingdom) is a Bushin, a path seeker of the martial path who "host a violent god" within himself, a powerful fighter who is... Absolute Combat by Hou Ken 1.png|...strong enough to kill multiple opponents with one slash... Enhanced Speed by Hou Ken.png|...move as fast as the eye can see despite his large size... Hou Ken vs. Kyou Kingdom.png|...slay both Kyou, the most dangerous member one of the Six Great Generals of Qin... Fraud Slaying by Hou Ken Kingdom.png|...and Geki Shin, a Great General renown for his part of in saving the State of Yan... Houken_kills_a_tiger.png|...he is also formidable without his podao, having killed a tiger bare handed... Internal Rupturing by Hou Ken.png|...and proficient in Chi Manipulation, capable of sending his inner chi into a opponent's abdomen rupturing their organs. Ri Boku Kingdom.PNG|Due to years of spending time on countless battles, Ri Boku of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) is considered a "monster" in Tactical Analysis and Swordsmanship, and Weapon Proficiency.... Ri Boku's Strength Kingdom.png|...overpowering and countering Shin, a proficient master swordsman, in terms of strength... Ri Boku Stabs Kingdom.jpg|...and shows off his skill in assassination as he kills Ma Kou, the Left Hand of Ou Sen... Earl Shi Kingdom.png|The State of Wei's greatest practitioner in the art of ''Qiang'' (枪: Spear) and widely considered the best in China, Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons's (Kingdom)... One-Man Army by Earl Shi.PNG|...fighting style and technique focused on completely overwhelming his opponents with sheer Power. The Ancient Dragon - Mahora.gif|Haimura Moroha (Seiken Tsukai no World Break) is the current incarnation of Kensei Flaga, who took on nations by himself using his unrivaled swordplay, combat prowess and tactical skills. Belzard_smiling.jpg|Belzard (Highschool DxD) is the most powerful Red Dragon Emperor, having defeated two White Dragon Emperors in his lifetime. Sun Wukong Appears.jpg|Sun Wukong (Highschool DxD) The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha, is legendary for his strength and skills. Strada.png|Hailed as the Violence of Heaven, Vasco Strada (Highschool DxD) is a supreme exorcist, capable of slaying the most powerful Devils and Monsters relying solely on pure might and skill. Utsuro, the Immortal of Earth Gintama.gif|With over 500 years of combat experience, Utsuro (Gintama) is one of the deadliest beings in the universe... Utsuro vs. Umibozu.gif|...fighting one on one with Umibozu, the Galaxy's Greatest Alien Hunter and strongest member of the Yato Clan... Utsuro Kills Armies.png|...single-handedly slaughtering a majority of the Shinsengumi and Harusame's 7th Division of Yato members. Cartoons/Comics Oogway respect.gif|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) was the founder and first master of Kung Fu, considered the greatest warrior of all time. File:Guardian_1.png|The Guardian (Samurai Jack) has countless eons of experience, and is the ultimate fighter, having beaten and nearly killing Jack with little effort. Looma.png|Looma Red Wind (Ben 10), despite her "small" stature, is one of the greatest Tetramand warriors ever, effortlessly defeating most of Ben's transformations in succession. Shang-Chi.jpg|Shang-Chi (Marvel Comics) is one of the Greatest Martial Artists on Earth, having been trained since birth to become a walking human weapon. Video Games File:Sigrun_H.png|Sigrun (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of battle, has absolute combat skills. Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Ryu Hayabua (Ninja Gaiden series) has been stated to be the most powerful ninja in the world. His tremendous power and supreme fighting skills allow him to slay modern armies, vanquished demonic legions of supernatural monsters and defeat the strongest of fiendish deities. Raiden (Mortal Kombat).jpg|Being of godly-status with in over 700 distinct fighting styles involving both armed and unarmed combat makes Raiden (Mortal Kombat) one of the most deadliest adversaries to come across of his Universe and perhaps the most versatile. Streetfighter_akuma.png|Akuma (Street Fighter) is extremely powerful warrior fixated on mastering the Satsui no Hado by battling and destroying strong foes. Middle_Earth_Shadow_Of_War_Review_Intro.jpg|Talion (Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor/War) possesses great skill in open combat and can easily engage multiple opponents in battle with incredible force and brutality. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|The Doom Slayer (Doom) can single-handedly defeat even the strongest demons of hell through sheer combat skill alone. John-117 Halo 4 Render.png|Even though all Spartan-IIs are trained to the pinnacle of combat proficiency, John-117/Master Chief (Halo) stands out even among his peers. Thel 'Vadam.jpg|Arbiter Thel 'Vadam (Halo) is one of the few beings in the galaxy to rival John-117 in combat procifiency. Strider Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu (Strider series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Transcendent Powers